Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War
This page is underconstruction for now, it is currently incomplete. I have finished the plot of the game, but still working on levels, weapons and other such things. If you have any suggestions for characters, weapons or other thing, leave a comment! Thanks for the help! Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War 'would be a Wii U exclusive title and would serve as a sequel. It would feature more and different characters as well as new maps and armies to do battle. There will also be new modes, such as a VS Mode and a Villains Campaign alongside the Legendary Mode. It also introduces new weapon types such as Ice and Melee. Plenty of people who play the Hyrule Warriors game fantasize about certain character who never made the cut, either in the original game or in DLC (such as Skull Kid only being an alternate costume and not a character himself). This will include a second and third page of 19 characters, along with the original characters included. This would result in roughly 57 characters, which may be a bit much, but this is a fan made thing and probably will never happen, so it can include as many characters as wanted. Plot Link and General Impa are in persuit of Wizzro and Volga, who have fled after the events of the first Hyrule Warriors. Being repelled by the Hyrulean forces, Volga says that he is returning to his home in the Eldin Caves. This enrages Wizzro as he does not want to return to his dormant state. He says since Cia cannot be brought back, they should seek to resurrect Ganondorf. Volga grudgingly agrees and they set off for the Gerudo Fortress. Link and Impa follow them, metting with Nabooru of the Gerudo along the way. They find Wizzro and Volga who have met with Twinrova, Koume and Kotake. Link, Impa and Nabooru try to stop the villains from performing the resurrection ritual. They succeed and in desperation, Koume and Kotake create two false clones of Ganondorf's body. Wizzro Takes one and flees across the land. Volga takes another and steps through a portal to the land of ''Wind Waker and Koume and Kotake open a portal to the land of Twilight Princess. The heroes meet with Zelda on their course of action. Impa and Zelda head persue Volga, Nabooru follows Twinrova and Link goes after Wizzro. Impa and Zelda battle Volga with help from Orca, the pirate Tetra and her crewmember Gonzo first on Outset Island, then on Windfall Island, Mother & Child Isle and the Forsaken Fortress, all connected by a contraption built by Salvatore. They defeat Volga, but find that he has a fake Ganondorf. They close the portal and return. Nabooru follows Koume and Kotake across Snowpeak, battling Blizzeta with the help of Yeto, the Resistance and a Sage. Koume and Kotake open another portal, this one to the land of Skyward Sword. Nabooru and Yeto step through and find themselves in the Thunderhead. They meet Groose and Batreaux and the four of them finally take down Koume and Kotake. But again, they have a fake Ganondorf. Nabooru closes both portal and returns to Hyrule Castle with Koume and Kotake as prisoners. During Wizzro's flight, he passes through Lon Lon Ranch where Link encounters Malon and Talon who have been captured by Ingo. The three fight and free the ranch from Wizzro. Malon accompanies Link as he enters the Kokiri Forest. They meet Saria and they fight against Wizzro's forces. Meanwhile, Impa, Zelda and Nabooru reconvene and realize Link is persuing the real Ganondorf so they rush to join him. Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, Link, Malon and Saria venture into the Lost Woods meeting Lana again. They fight and defeat Wizzro, Skull Kid's forces getting in their way, but Wizzro says that he also has a false Ganondorf as well. The heroes are confused until Wizzro reveals that Koume and Kotake sent ganondorf's real physical body to the wind sorcerer Vaati and his priest Agahnim. Enraged, Impa destroys Wizzro and the heroes start off through the forest again, only to be captured by Skull Kid and taken to Termina. The War Across the Ages Rages On In Termina, the heroes fight their way out with the help of the Happy Mask Salesman, defeating Skull Kid and Majora's Mask. They return to the Lost Woods and venture to the Deku Palace, where the Happy Mask Salesman says Vaati is at. The heroes defeat Agahnim with the help of a Deku Scrub and the Deku Butler, but Vaati succeeds in reviving Ganondorf. Vaati and Ganondorf summon Veran and Byrne to stall for Ganondorf to regenerate his power. The heroes realize they will need help. Link and Zelda escape and head towards the Temple of Time to retrieve the Master Sword. Impa, Lana and Saria open a portal to the ''Wind Waker ''era to search for help, while Nabooru and Malon head to the ''Oracle ''era. Impa, Lana and Saria meet Medli and Quill on Dragon Roost Island and Makar at Forest Haven. Nabooru and Malon find the oracle Din in Holodrum and the oracles Nayru and Farore in Labrynna to help, after fending off Onox, the general of darkness. Link and Zelda reach the Temple of Time where Girahim and Zant ambush them. They fight him off and retrive the Master Sword. However, this unlocks Ganondorf's full power. Impa, Lana, Saria, Nabooru and Malon, with the help of Din, Farore, Nayru, Medli and Makar face down Veran, Byrne and Girahim in the Ordon Providence. They defeat Girahim and Byrne, but the Veran possesses Nayru and flees. They battle at the Sacred Grove and defeat the villains, fighting off Skull Kid, who reappeared temporarily to annoy the heroes. Impa, Lana and Nabooru join Link and Zelda in their fight against Ganondorf and Vaati. Defeating Vaati, he turns into Vaati's Wrath. They defeat him finally and then they take Ganondorf who transforms in the fearsome Ganon. They defeat him and the dust settles. Volga returns to the Eldin Caves, Malon returns to her father, Saria and Lana to the forest, the heroes from distant eras to their respective places and Nabooru returns to the Gerudo Fortess. Link, Zelda and Impa return to Hyrule Castle, victorious again. Character List '''Returning Characters (Page 1) *Link *Impa *Shiek *Princess Zelda *Lana *Ganondorf *Darunia *Princess Ruto *Agitha *Midna *Fi *Zant *Girahim *Cia *Volga *Wizzro *Twili Midna *Young Link *Tingle 'New Characters (Page 2)' *Nabooru *Tetra *Gonzo *Orca *Yeto *Ashei *Shad *Rusl *Sage *Batreaux *Groose *Malon *Talon *Saria *Happy Mask Salesman *Deku Scrub *Deku Butler *Medli *Quill *Makar New Characters (Page 3) *Captain Linebeck *Nayru *Din *Farore *Twinrova *Ingo *Skull Kid *Agahnim *Vaati *Veran *Byrne *Onox *More to come soon... 'Characters (As Alternate Costumes)' *Koume (Twinrova) *Kotake (Twinrova) *Demise (Ganondorf) *Ilia (Zelda) *Auru (Rusl) *Aveil (Nabooru) *Queen Ambi (Veran) *Marin (Malon) *Tarin (Talon) *Romani (Malon) *Yeta (Yeto) *Alfonzo (Gonzo) *Senza (Gonzo) *Nudge (Gonzo) *Phantom (Gonzo) *Fado (Saria) *Skull Kid (Twilight Princess) (Skull Kid) *Irich (Makar) *Oakin (Makar) *Rown (Makar) *Hollo (Makar) *Linder (Makar) *Ollvio (Makar) *Drona (Makar) *Aldo (Makar) *Elma (Makar) *Deku Shrub (Deku Scrub) *Deku Link (Deku Scrub) *Business Scrub (Deku Butler) *Deku King (Deku Butler) *Linebeck III (Captain Linebeck) *Ezlo (Link) *Darknut (Onox) *Darmani (Darunia) Non-Playable Chatacers *Sturgeon *Zunari *Fairy Queen *Salvatore *Telma *Strich *Mido *Chancellor Cole Weapons This sections depicts different weapons that different characters use. The characters from the previous game use the weapons that they used. If any new weapons are added to their arsenal, it should be listed below. Nabooru Weapon:' Medallion' Weapon Type: Light Variations: Orange Medallion Bronze Medallion Spirit Medallion Description: A legendary medal that can unlock the Spirit Sage's power. Special Attack: Scissor Strike *Nabooru pulls out two Gerudo blades and strikes at the enemies immediatly in front of her. Focus Spirit: *Nabooru holds up the medallion. Using a special attack during this will cause Nabooru to hold out both hands and fire a beam of light, hitting many enemies. For the final attack, Nabooru creates an explosion of lightbwith the medallion. Weapon: Mirror Shield Weapon Type: Light Variations: Mirror Shield Ocarina of Time Mirror Shield Wind Waker Mirror Shield Classic Description: A shield that is extremely sturdy and can reflect attacks. Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Tetra Weapon: Dagger Weapon Type: Water/Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Pirate's Charm Weapon Type: Light Variations: Charm Gossip Stone Moonlight Merchant Stone Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Gonzo Weapon: Barrel Weapo Type: Fire Variations: Wooden Barrel Explosive Barrel Powder Keg Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Darknut Blade Weapon Type: Darkness/Melee Variations: Darknut Blade Mighty Darknut Blade Phantom Sword Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Orca Weapon: Harpoon Weapon Type: Water/Melee Variations: Ancient Spear Mariner's Harpoon Legendary Harpoon Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Yeto Weapon: Horse Saddle Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Ashei Weapon: Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Shad weapon Oocca Weapon Type: Light Variations: Oocca Ooccoo Jr. Ooccoo Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Rusl Weapon: Sword Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Wooden Sword Forest Sword Ordon Blade Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Sage Weapon: Light Medallion Weapon Type: Light Variations: Light Medal Ancient Light Medallion Detailed Light Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Sword of the Sages Weapon type: Light/Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Shadow Medallion Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Shadow Medal Ancient Shadow Medallion Detailed Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Batreaux Weapon: Weapon Type: Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Skull Kid Weapon: Stolen Mask Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Mask of Truth Majora's Mask Powerful Majora's Mask Description: A dark powered mask with many grim attacks resulting in mass devestation of enemies. Special Attack: Moon Sweep *Command the moon to swoop in a bowl through all enemies in front of you. Focus Spirit: The Third Day *Clenching his fist, Skull Kid radiates with dark power. Using a special attack during this causes Skull Kid to bring the moon down, causing a devestating explosion. The final attack of this focus spirit is Skull Kid recreating an outward explosion like when the moon crashes. Weapon: Fairies Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Tael and Tatl Navi and Fairy Cecelia and Fairy Description: Special Attack: Heal *The fairies spin in a large circle like the healing animation, only the suck in and deal damage to enemies. Focus Spirit: Hours Remaining *Skeull Kid twists his head and laughs, radiating with light. Using a special attack during the Focus Spirit causes Skull Kid to hear the clock strike 12. Then, the fairies swirl around and create the clock twoer with Skull Kid floating above it. In style like the moon crashing, Skull Kid punches the tower, collapsing it and scattering enemies. For the final attack, the fairies draw a clock face beneath Skull Kid. He frantically turns the hands, drawing in enemies before causing to erupt. Category:Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo